


Stripped

by notyourdadsaugspecialist



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdadsaugspecialist/pseuds/notyourdadsaugspecialist
Summary: What would have happened if Yuka had burst in on Nyu and Kouta just an hour later, when Nyu comes home after the events on the beach?What if Kouta was a little too curious for his own good?





	Stripped

If he's honest with himself, Kouta’s pulse has been thudding heavily in his ears since he saw the way Nyu’s threadbare shirt clung to her well-formed breasts. He can't help it that her rock hard nipples look so pink and enticing.

That being said, he hadn't intended on touching her when he decided to help her change. He just wanted her to not get sick, really! At least, that's what he tells himself as his fingers hook under the waistband of the pair of boxers Nyu had on.

“You trust me, right, Nyu?” Kouta says with the girl's legs hooked over his shoulders, mostly to himself, but she just smiles at him adoringly while her fingers touch and squeeze at her now exposed breasts. “Right. I'm just gonna help change her underwear, it doesn't have to be a big deal.” He bites his lip and gently pulls the underwear down over Nyu’s ass, closing his eyes reflexively as he pulls them over his head. The garment thuds softly on the floor behind him and his cock twitches in excitement. There's nothing separating him from Nyu’s… Not that he's going to do anything! He's just curious!

Kouta cracks one eye open and glances at Nyu’s face. She smiles at him and says “nyu,” softly, and spreads her legs wide as she pinches her nipples. Kouta gulps, his eyes naturally drawn to the movement, and the breath leaves him in a soft gasp as he sees the fine dusting of pink curls above the beautiful smooth slit between her legs. Nyu shuffles her legs up on Kouta’s shoulders, the movement naturally parting her lips for him to see her entrance and Kouta moans out loud. Her eyes flick back up to him with an inquisitive expression, tongue flicking out to wet her lips as she continues teasing her own nipples.

One touch wouldn't hurt, right?

Kouta lets out a shaky breath and gets his thumb wet before slowly reaching down to glide it across her clit.

“ _ Nyu _ !” she gasps, hips instinctively rolling into the sensation. God, this is so wrong, Kouta thinks as he watches Nyu rub herself on his thumb, making soft little whimpering “nyu, nyu, nyu,” sounds each time his thumb circled around her clit. But she seems to be enjoying herself, he reasons as he drags his thumb up and down her slit, letting out a soft moan as he feels her rapidly getting wet. He slips one finger inside her and she cries out, hips bucking into his hand.

“Fuck, Nyu, please, I'm trying to be gentle,” Kouta groans as her ass rubs on his dick through his boxers. He pushes in a second finger and keeps thrusting them in, moaning softly every time she clenches around them.

“ _ Nyu, n-nyu _ !” She moans out, her high childlike voice making Kouta harder with the knowledge that he really shouldn't be doing this. But his cock throbs anyway, and he groans as he uses his free hand to pull his cock out of his underwear. He lays it against her slit and thrusts slowly, dragging it completely across her wet hole over and over. Kouta’s breath is ragged now, close even though he hasn't even put it inside her yet. She goes wild under him, bucking her hips over and over, seeking out her own pleasure without really understanding it.

When his cock snags on her entrance, Kouta nearly creams himself, and Nyu comes hard, leaving a pool of slick on the floor and coating his dick.  Acting purely out of need at this point, Kouta grasps Nyu’s thighs and presses inside of her one inch at a time, groaning as her spasming walls envelop him with tight wet heat.

He just can't take it anymore and he thrusts into her with abandon, her needy cries spurring him on. She's tugging on her nipples and rocking into him, crying out repeatedly as he plows her mercilessly.

In the back of his mind, Kouta is grateful that Yuka isn't here, unable to focus on anything but plunging into the molten velvet encasing his dick, hips slapping roughly against Nyu’s ass as he begins to well and truly fuck her.

Kouta grunts and spreads her legs, hoisting up her hips so that he can slam even more deeply into her, breath ragged as he chases his own orgasm. Nyu is coming again under him, soft pink mouth open in ecstasy as she screams and he grabs her hips roughly and pounds into her, groaning with each thrust as his hips reach a staccato frenzy before stilling as he slams once, twice, and a third time into her, balls pumping more semen than Kouta thinks he's ever released in his life into Nyu’s spasming pussy. His orgasm is so intense that he cries out harshly, vision going white while he pumps into her jet after jet.

After what seems like an eternity, he stops and pulls out of her before collapsing on the floor behind him. Nyu lays there panting beside him for several long minutes before Kouta is able to catch his breath and let reason return to him.

_ Oh god. What have I done? _

Nyu seems none the wiser, face lighting up as she smiles widely at him when he glances her way.

_ Well, is it really so bad? _

He shakes his head to clear the thought. He won't touch her that way again. He's responsible for her, he's got to do better. Kouta nods, making up his mind.

With that he cleans her up, helps finish changing her and gets her some warm food.

_ I've got to take care of her. She's mine to look after. I won't let anyone hurt her again. _

Kouta blinks, realizing what he just thought of her. 

_ Mine? We just met, why do I feel so strongly about this? _

Nyu breaks him out of his thoughts by yelling out “Nyu!” and hugging him. He yelps in surprise, arms automatically encircling her as they both fall to the floor. “Nyu!!”

“Well, I see I'm interrupting. I'll just leave these clothes and go.”

_ Shit! _

“Yuka, wait! It's not-” Kouta flinches as the door slams behind her before he's able to disentangle himself from Nyu. He chases after her, trying to figure out how to explain that he wasn't doing anything funny to Nyu, when he just got finished taking advantage of her less than an hour ago.


End file.
